The present invention relates to powering a lamp, and more particularly, to systems and methods for powering a light emitting diode lamp.
The more efficient use of energy has become more important as the cost of energy has increased. The world uses a significant portion for lighting. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have a long life span and are more efficient in producing light than incandescent and florescent lamps, but the cost per lumen in providing an LED lighting solution has been historically high. Advances in LED illumination have improved the price per lumen, but the need for drive circuitry and power supplies keeps the price per lumen relatively high and therefore hinders the adoption of LED lamps.
The present invention solves these and other problems with systems and methods for powering a light emitting diode lamp.